Don't Wake Mummy
Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, a family inherits a sarcophagus that holds a cursed mummy. Plot Eleven year old Jeff hates being teased by his big sister, Kim, about his fear of mummies. A mummy is delivered to the house by accident and they move it to the basement. Jeff's dad is in charge at the local museum and decides to hold on to the mummy in the basement until he can haul it to work. Jeff soon becomes convinced that although the mummy is chained inside a sarcophagus, it will come to get him! The first night, Jeff's fears are indeed confirmed when the mummy comes out at night to get him, his mom chases the mummy away however. Terrified, the next morning Jeff tries to do research at the library on mummies but he doesn't seem to find anything. Though he does pick up a handy object just in case... He then comes across a magic shop in town with plenty of ancient spellbooks, amulets, and so fourth. The seller of the shop sells Jeff a bag of powder called "mummy dust" and sends him on his way. That night, when the mummy returns, Jeff prepares to throw the sack of dust into the mummy's face. But the speedy Mummy pushes him down to the ground and spills his mummy dust. His mom comes out again and the mummy scampers away. Then his father apologizes for agreeing to buy a living mummy from a rival museum. He knew that if he kept the mummy locked up with the magic chains, it wouldn't get out. But now he knows he must chain the mummy inside the casket for the safety of his family. It's then revealed that Kim was pretending to be a mummy in order to scare her brother. The story implies/suggests that she'll then hide in the sarcophagus... which her father had already put the magic chains inside of... However, Kim merely starts walking around the dark basement and bumps into the real mummy... File:Dontwakemummy 1.jpg File:Dontwakemummy 2.jpg File:Dontwakemummy 3.jpg File:Dontwakemummy 4.jpg File:Dontwakemummy 5.jpg File:Dontwakemummy 6.jpg 'TV episode Trivia' The episode featured many changes in comparison to the story : #Jeff isn't just afraid of mummies, but of everything the slightest bit spooky. #Kim had a friend staying over during the episode, who was not at all in the story #Kim plays multiple tricks on Jeff, though she does dress as a mummy for her final trick. #Their father only appears in a phone call. #The entire episode takes place at Jeff's home. So he never visits the library or buys the mummies dust. #The mummy wasn't chained inside of the sarcophagus. #In the episode, it is said the mummy killed his brother so that he could rule. #The end was changed also. The mummy is living, due to someone disturbing its sarcophagus and tries to get back its heart. Which is then destroyed when Jeff turns on the garbage disposal. Also, the mummies cat attacks Jeff at the very last second in the episode. *This episode was made during the season 3 production run but aired during season 2. *This is the 2nd of 3 episodes on the DVD, Return of the Mummy. *This is a title spoof of the Parker Brothers game, Don't Wake Daddy. Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Short Stories Category:Mummy books